Thursday Evening Drinks
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Over the years, Minerva and Severus develop a quiet friendship. Can it outlast the war and all the problems it brings? Reserve Seeker fic for the Wigtown Wanderers.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Beta - The Lovely Firefly81**

**AN - I took liberties with Magical Portraits. So... yeah, if they don't act the way you expect, that's why. Because I took liberties. **

**Written for - The Quidditch League, Reserve Seeker for the Wigtown Wanderers. **

* * *

**Thursday Evening Drinks**

It was a surprise for Minerva when Albus called her to his office to meet the latest hire. She'd been expecting someone of at least middle age or over, someone perhaps along the same vein as Horace, someone with an air of pride. The last person she was expecting was the barely out of his teen years, sullen, pale Severus Snape.

She recognised him instantly of course. How many times had he served detention with her over his school years, after all, what with his rivalry with James Potter and his gang. She felt a pang of guilt when the thought crossed her mind. She knew that she, along with the other professors of Hogwarts, had let the boy down badly.

He'd been a clear victim of bullying, no matter how well he learnt to fight back.

Regardless of her memories about the young man, she was surprised to know that Albus had decided to employ someone so... inexperienced.

xxxx

"Severus, the Headmaster is requiring the presence of all staff members in the staffroom," Minerva told him, rolling her eyes at the glare being aimed in her direction. Severus had been working at the school for two years, and she'd long since got used to that glare.

"Pray tell, what for this time? I thought the summer was to be ours to do with as we please?" he asked dryly as he continued to stir the potion he was working on.

"When you decided to stay here for the summer, you also decided to endure Albus' whims. He's called for a meeting, therefore, you must come. We will begin in half an hour."

Grumbling to himself, Severus nodded his acquiescence. Minerva sighed but left him to his work, making her way back up into the sunlight of the higher levels of the school. She'd never understand why the dark, dank dungeons held such an appeal to the young man. There was no mistaking that a bit of sunshine would help his pallor.

xxxx

"You know, if you socialised a little more, the Headmaster would be more inclined to leave you alone," she told him with a small grin.

"I socialise plenty. Surely he knows that I spend my Thursday evenings with you?" Severus replied, raising his glass of wine in a slight toast.

The tradition of a drink on a Thursday evening had been accidental, and yet both Minerva and Severus had come to rely on them. Severus had never been more thankful for a Gryffindor's idiotic attempt at a prank, truth be told.

"I'm sure I don't count in the eyes of Albus. I believe he wishes to see you socialising in a different fashion, perhaps with a young lady. Or a young man. Or someone your own age in general. Actually, at this point, I'm sure he wouldn't care if you socialised with an entirely different species."

Severus chuckled at the fond exasperation in her tone. "Hmm, perhaps you can convince him to give up on that particular wish, Minerva. He will only continue to be disappointed."

"Perhaps," she replied, inclining her head slightly. "Or perhaps you should go on a date, just the one, to make him happy."

"Not on your life."

xxxx

"Harry Potter is due this September," Minerva hedged one evening, raising her eyebrow at Severus.

"Not you too," he muttered. "Between Albus and Hagrid, I've heard of nothing else all day. I'm well aware that the Potter spawn is due to arrive in September."

"I apologise, Severus. I cannot help but wonder about him. The family Albus insisted on leaving him with were awful."

Rolling his eyes, Severus said, "I'm sure he'll assuage all your fears when he arrives and becomes a spoilt Gryffindor troublemaker, just like his father. Now, perhaps we can change the subject before my wine turns sour."

Minerva scoffed. "I wonder what you'll say if he turns out to be a Slytherin."

xxxx

Minerva stood at the door, watching Severus as he fed Potter a potion tenderly.

"You saved his life," she said quietly. "Thank you, Severus."

"How did you find out?" he asked, refusing to look at her. She noticed he withdrew his hands as soon as the last of the potion was gone. Harry lay in the bed, unmoving and pale.

"It didn't take much to put it together in the end. Quirrell tried to have him off his broom. You stopped him."

"Potter can never know."

"I cannot say I understand, but I'll stand by your wishes. Besides, after your treatment of him this year, I doubt he would believe anyone who told him anyway."

"He's arrogant. He needs to remember he is just the same as his peers. I will not give him special -"

"Yes, yes. You've told me all of this and more, many times this year, Severus. You know he believed it was you who was trying to steal the stone?"

"Me? Cheeky little ratbag."

Minerva laughed, moving forward slightly to pat Severus on the arm. "You're a good man Severus Snape. Don't let anyone ever tell you different."

xxxx

"You shouldn't be putting yourself in so much danger, Severus," she told him, the harshness of her voice in direct contrast with the gentleness with which she applied the salve to his burnt shoulder. Instead of putting himself into the tender hands of Poppy, Severus had taken to going to Minerva when only basic healing was required. She understood in a way not many others could.

"I am unable to predict the moods of the Dark Lord, Minerva, you know this."

"Hmm, tonight he was in a particularly bad mood, if this burn is anything to go by. Really, Severus, is the Cruciatus no longer enough to satisfy the monster? He has taken to fire spells instead?"

"Considering he is still having no luck getting the Prophecy from the Ministry, I believe it could have been much worse. I must be thankful for small mercies."

"Tell Dumbledore you can't do it any longer, Severus. I'll support you. That mad man is going to kill you!"

Severus looked at her, his eyes softening as he took in the worry on her face as she handed him back the jar of healing salve. "Thank you, Minerva," he said softly.

At her confusion, he elaborated. "For caring."

xxxx

The sorrow and grief in her chest for Albus was warring with the anger she was feeling about Severus. How could he have done it, so... callously. She'd been disinclined to believe it when Potter first informed her that Severus had been the one to murder Albus, but now, as she sat in her usual office while Severus Snape sat in the Headmasters suite, she could have cursed herself for her foolishness.

She'd believed in him when many others hadn't. She'd taken care of him. She'd looked after him. She'd been his friend. She felt like he'd thrown all the years of quiet companionship they'd shared back in her face, laughing while he did so. She swore that before the year's end, she'd have revenge on him for the friendship he'd betrayed.

xxxx

Minerva was avoiding her office. The war was over, and she'd been named Headmistress, yet she still occupied the same office she'd had since beginning her term at Hogwarts.

He was up there. Of course, the man was dead, but his portrait, with the very essence of him incorporated inside it, was in that office and she had no wish to face him. She should have known better. She should have understood. She _knew_ him.

She couldn't stand to see the betrayal she knew she'd see on his face. The betrayal she thought he'd done to her, reflected back at her from his harsh features. She had no wish to listen to him accuse her of turning her back on him, no matter the truth that would be in the accusation.

As the first of September drew nearer, and time ran out, she found herself in front of the Gargoyle. Taking a deep breath, she set her new password and stepped onto the bottom step, riding up to the top of the staircase. One more breath and she opened the door.

Her eyes, first drawn to the sleeping portrait of Albus Dumbledore, were quickly caught on the portrait of Severus Snape. He was watching her, his customary blank expression concealing his feelings.

"You've been hiding," he said quietly, and she could only nod her head in agreement.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I let you down."

"I played my part, Minerva. Well. Too well at times, truth be known. You have nothing to apologise for."

"And yet," she sighed. "I feel I must. I'm sorry for losing belief in you, Severus."

He smiled. "I accept your apology, Minerva, though I repeat, it was unnecessary."

She watched him for a moment and was happy to see how at peace he looked. Even if it was only a portrait, she found herself happy to know that no matter what had happened, he was at peace. Finally.

xxxx

Minerva lay back in her seat, closing her eyes tiredly. The students had left on the Hogwarts Express for the summer, and she was so tired. She'd already filed her retirement papers, and she was looking forward to the last years of her life in the countryside. Peace and quiet, until she passed on to join her loved ones.

"I'll be waiting with a bottle of wine, Minerva. I have missed our Thursday evening drinks."

Opening her eyes, she found the portrait of Severus smiling at her, holding a bottle of wine aloft.

"Where on earth did you get that?" she asked, a laugh bubbling up inside of her.

"I stole it from the monks on the third floor."

"But how did you - You know what, don't answer that. I look forward to it, Severus."


End file.
